Playful Kiss
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: A/U (Based of the K-Drama: Playful Kiss) Being in love with someone for five years without any response at all can be tough. Take that and you're house just collapsed to the ground with all you're precious photographs and memories from you're childhood. That's Marron at the moment. Even if she is trying to get over her crush, Trunks, why does he keep appearing in her life?
1. Daydreamer's Kiss

Playful Kiss

1. Daydreamer's Kiss

A/N: I was really excited for this story just because it's a TruMar based off one of my most favorite Korean Drama and Animes, Playful Kiss. A really cute romantic comedy that I think everybody should watch. It might start off a tad bit weird but of course that's how it is. (he he.) This may or may not have several cut scenes... and daydreams he he. Also this is a quite lengthy chapter but this is practically half of the first episode (5.5 words sorry he he.), which is quite the surprise. Don't worry the rest of them will be as around the same length at times. Alright guys Enjoy!

* * *

_It's a shimmering forest with leafy green trees. Birds chirped in the air singing their most favorite tune that seemed so popular with them. A cool wind brushed against the trees cooling down the sleeping girl. Her blonde hair tied into loose pigtails with only a notebook sitting on her lap with a sketch of a beautiful bouquet flower. The sight had seemed so marvelous. Little did she know her prince charming awaited her somewhere in this beautiful forest on a pure white horse. Her lips could have felt the tingling warm sensation of someone else's lips on hers._

_Theres' where he disappeared. She'd been awakened by a crunching sound. The girl's eyes had creaked open with a shimmering cerulean color escaping through. She noticed that the crunching sound had come from the pitter patter of a horses foot. A horse so beautiful she wished to call her own. The horse stopped in front of her looking directly into her eyes. She immediately smiled giving a horse a wink. The horse turned around trotting away into another direction immediately she got up from her position following the horse.__  
_

_Peeking from the side of a tree she watched the horse stop in a shimmering area. She grinned going to where the horse was, flowers unveiled themselves from the ground and butterflies began to flutter around her. There she saw him standing six-feet in white. His lavender locks had swayed in the cool spring breeze knocking a single leaf on to his shoulder. Watching in marvel she stepped up to him locking her eyes with his royal blue ones._

_Leaning closer they were about to kiss, so close..._

BAM!

A huge pain surged through her as her head hit a hard surface. From her dream, she had found herself puckering alone on a bench table in the courtyard of the school. _"I'm going to be late!" _she immediately thought to herself snapping out of reality. Wiping her lip from the drool she had began to run down the steps. Arriving into class she had sat down with the same sketch in her hands. Her class was full of all the slackers in the senior year. All of them were either sleeping or drifting into space. They all had the lowest score in the entrance exams which of course placed them in this class.

"Marron." the teacher called out. The raven haired teacher had not caught her attention calling her name a second time the girl had jumped shutting her sketch book. "Oh, Marron what are you thinking about so early in the morning." cooed the teacher making the class chuckle. Marron had the most lowest scores in the school itself it was honestly no surprise considering she was practically a daydreamer. The teacher walked around looking at the raven haired boy leaning on the back of his chair glaring directly at the girl with a smile on his lips. That's Goten, he's head over heels with Marron since the moment he laid eyes on her. His group and him follow her all around school showering her with unwanted gifts and adoration.

It creeped Marron out a bit...

The teacher looked over to Marron then to the boy who made his attention divert to her loosing his smile. She pushed him up making him sit up. "Students, studying is tough, isn't it?" The teacher stated as all the students responded in unison with a yes. "Is it tough... yes, I know what it means to be living as a senior in West City." She said going to one of her students slapping him on the back waking him up. "How lonely and hard it is."

The teacher walked up to one of her students with blonde hair, "Idasa erase those fake eyes!" She told him tapping on his glasses. Turned out the boy had drawn fake eyes on his eyelids to seem as if he was awake. The teacher smiled looking at her class, "However, even if you guys complain about how difficult high school is...could it compare to the stress senior teachers have to endure!" She complained to her class, whom was the lowest scored class in all the shcool. Class F.

"Do you know the bitter taste of the teaching organization!" She screeched. The whole class got quiet. "I'm sure you don't!"

* * *

_Lunch._

Marron leaned her head on the palm of her hand watching a group play music with garbage cans and guitars while one of the members skillfully danced with the beat of the song. Finalizing the dance tho whole cafeteria clapped loudly with cheers and even a few whistles. Returning to her conversation with her two best friends Pan, an aspiring artist and Erasa, a huge fan of beauty products and a skilled hair stylist. She at the moment had rolls on her hair as she ate the pork leg. Pan on the other hand was sketching in her notebook.

All were in the same class together, Class F. "Seems like our grades are out, right?" Erasa stated. Marron nodded with a smile. "We probably placed last again. It's not the first time. I don't understand why she get's so upset all the time." Erasa continued speaking of her teacher, Ms. Satan. Although she likes to be called by her first name Videl.

Pan looked up pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Your house construction's done right? Are you going to have a house-warming party?" She asked the blonde who looked up into the sky in wonder.

Marron sighed, "Well, I haven't been able to unpack, or even organize any of my things," She began, "plus my dad comes home late everyday and so do I."

Erasa looked up from the pork leg she was eating and looked at Marron, "Have Goten to do it for you. In class he was staring at you like this." Erasa copied the same position Goten was in with a hand on her cheek. Marron swatted her hand playfully at Erasa which made her and Pan to laugh. "If he doesn't like you then why is he staring at you like that," taunted Erasa, "He even joined the art club because you were there."

Pan looked over to Erasa, "Don't you ever get tired of pork?"

Erasa cocked her head as if she just asked a fatal question, "What... this," she began sarcastically, "Hey if the daughter of a pork restaurant gets tired of them, then who else would come and eat it?" She stated. She looked over to Marron, "Marron, are you tired of eating noodles? I mean does the daughter of a noodle restaurant owner get tired of eating noodles?" She asked.

Marron shook her finger no with a teasing smile, "I don't get tired of my dad's noodles."

Erasa smiled with a thumbs up, "Your restaurant's noodles are very tasty, don't we all approve,I approve!" Marron laughed and turned her attention towards Pan.

Her hand raised she said, "I approve as well." With a childish smirk looking down to her notebook. In that moment passed by girl with the most inexplicable ginger hair and green eyes. Her thin body looked good in the school uniform, even if she was a Junior she felt jealous. The girl smirked giving a casual hi before going to the vending machine to get a soda with her clique. Marron felt her blood boil but she smiled and returned the hi. Erasa arched a brow and looked over to Pan, "Did she just greet us?" Asked Pan with a questioning tone.

The girl's fist slammed into the vending machine seeing that the soda just wouldn't come out. "Huh? Why isn't this thing working. Come out!" She screeched kicking the machine softly. Marron placed a hand behind her neck biting her lip. She took a deep breath getting up. She looked over to the group who began an interesting beat. She marched over to the vending machine leaning her ear against it. Knocking in different places trying to figure out how it should come out. She smiled to herself separating from the machine. Marron cracked her fingers and stretching out her legs sending a direct kick at the machine.

The ginger gasped at her brute force and the drink fell out. The ginger pulled out the drink and sat down with her group with an embarrassed look on her face. She cleared her throat, "Thank you."

Another girl looked up at her, "The senior mid-term exams, Trunks Briefs got first place again."

The ginger smiled, "Is first place a big deal? A perfect score! He got five-hundred of five-hundred!" She said with admiration in her voice. She had obviously been infatuated with the boy, but then again who in orange star preparatory wasn't.

Marron leaned her chin on the back of her hand, hearing Erasa vent about him, "What! Trunks Briefs got a perfect score again?" Erasa had obviously been envious of his smarts. But then again everyone was.

Marron shook her head glaring towards the roof with a smile, "Is he human?" Erasa and Pan leaned closer to her with their jaws dropped. "I said he isn't human," she began, "He's a spirit. 'Spirit of the Forest'." The girl mused. Pan and Erasa sighed shaking their heads in disappointment. "So, I was following this white horse and then... it disappeared then suddenly it reappeared!" Marron began telling them about her dream. "How do I say this." She began to wonder thinking back on the dream she had earlier. She dropped her pencil, "It's the kind of beauty you want to take a bite out of and taste for yourself!"

Marron grinned to herself, "That's when I realized that's what it must feel like if I were a vampire." Marron continued, "Maybe when vampires existed that's how they might have felt!" She said telling about her fantasies. "The neck of the girl he loved was so very white and beautiful, he had no choice but to bite her." Erasa dropped her pork and Pan looked shocked.

Clicking her own tongue Erasa sighed, "Marron, come on take a bite out of this pork." She said wiggling the pork in her face. Marron tried to swat it away.

"I'm not making this up!" Marron protested with a giggle. Turning her head she felt her heart pound harshly on her chest catching sight of the one topic she had talked about. Trunks Briefs. In her eyes he was so perfect. As if the gods had chiseled his face creating one of the most beautiful beings on this Earth. His royal blue eyes and lavender locks could make her heart skip a beat. His sun-kissed skin looked so warm and comforting she just wanted to envelop in his arms all day. He heard a crowd of screaming girls behind him.

Of course, he was the most desired boy in the school. He knew it but didn't care for it at all. Marron looked over to Erasa with eyes wide open. He turned over to Marron glaring at her then walked right past her. Of course the girl couldn't help but look. She watched him place a coin in the vending machine she had kicked earlier. Up went the ginger holding a bottle of coke. "Trunks, you can have this, I just bought it." He turned the other way pressing the button. The girl chuckled, "My mom told me to tell you to say hi to your mother." She flipped her hair giving a half-smile. "I'm Lime Jackson, my mom and your mom are really close." He turned to the machine clicking the button repeatedly. "Oh my the machine broke down again... Marron, it's not coming out!" She hollered. "She had helped me get the drink out. Trunks glared over at her.

Marron swallowed deeply stepping up nervously. Erasa and Pan's eyes flew open in surprise seeing her stand up. Everyone made way for her She heard that familiar drum beat. She stood up walking towards them doing the same thing she did the first time only her confidence was much lower. Looking away she leaned her ear on the machine knocking at different places the separated once again. She nervously cracked her neck and fingers getting ready to kick the machine. Her foot landed directly at the machine dropping the drink. Trunks had looked at her with somewhat shock at her brute force.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment lowering her head she made her way to the table. Lime gave him the drink and followed him around. "You got a perfect score again right? You're the best!" She told him kissing up to him. Marron stood there with her head hung low.

Erasa looked around worried and began to shout out her name, "Marron!" Marron's eyes flew open at the girl. "Marron Chestnut." She yelled at the boy. "MARRON CHESTNUT!" She ha had hollered, "MARRON CHESTNUT!" She screamed one last time forcing him to turn around to the vending machine. Marron of course thought it was to say thank you. But she was wrong he simply took the change he had forgotten at the coin slot. He turned on his heel walking away.

* * *

Art Class

Marron had been quite sad of the unfortunate event, she let out a loud sigh in utter sadness. Erasa sat down in the stool next to her. "That's why you should confess!" She told her. Marron looked blankly into the air.

"Confess?" The blonde asked almost as if it were a new word to her.

Erasa rolled her eyes, "We're going to be graduating this year, how long do you plan on keeping this act up!" the short haired-blonde snapped at the seemingly confused girl.

Her blue eyes focused once more, "It's because I haven't confessed!" she began, "Since he doesn't know how I feel, that's why he can't express himself towards me, because he's shy." Marron cooed with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

After hearing this Pan took out her phone and then came Erasa who was quick to ask, "Pan what are you looking up?" Her tone seemed a bit too nosy for Pan's taste.

Pan sighed, "I'm looking up the word shy..." She stated almost with no emotion what-so-ever.

Marron clasped her hands together, "Ok I got it." She thought it out, "I'll have to confess in a wonderful way." She said, "but how should I do it?" She'd been spooked when she saw Erasa with a gollum head on (a character from Lord Of The Rings.).

"I want it to be impressive." Erasa told her blandly. She then imitated the voice of the character, "How about this, My Precious Trunks, I love you." Marron looked at her and nodded taking the suggestion seriously.

"That's not bad."

Erasa took off her mascot head with hair's thrown all over the place, "not bad... what the heck!"

Marron looked over to Pan whom was to interested in her phone to care, "What are you looking up Pan." She said with her chin on the desk. She responded that she was looking up the words not bad. "Don't you have any good ideas to help me confess, you read a lot of books."

Pan held her phone to her chin thinking for a second, "When animals confess, the dance." She began, "Fish, birds, and penguins. They all dance the courtship dance." She told her. Marron looked up at the sky with her mind full of wonder.

_A smoky black atmosphere full of dancers positions. A blonde girl stood in the middle dressed as the black swan. Dancers surrounding her tip-toed elegantly side to side not taking away the lime-light from Marron. A moon hung from the top of the stage glowing beautifully atop the dancers. Legs went in the air along with the expertly arched feet. Twirling and jumping around majestically. From the corner came in Trunks Briefs. Watching her elegantly get raised to the top. With equal finesse they set her down. A man held her hand twirling her to him leaning her down to the floor then back up again_

_Men surrounded her with equal dancing skill, making her in the limelight, no one and nothing else. On her toes she looked over to the man of her dreams glaring at her. The spotlight marveled against him creating such a pleasing sight. She could feel her lips crack into a smile as he held his hand out for her. She was about to take it but turned to walk away. He held her waist bringing her up above him with one hand, which made Marron's eyes widen and he tossed her away into the wall and walked away hearing her scream and crash._

Marron glared down at the feather suit that had triggered this day-dream, caressing the feathers with her fingers with a slight grunt escaping through her lips. That's when she saw Lime and her posse walk in facing her. "We meet again." she stated.

Marron smiled and nodded. "Yep we're going to look at and sketch a real life model today, right?" She asked looking down to the pile of feathers.

Lime looked at her sitting on the table, "As a senior shouldn't you be studying?" Lime snapped at the girl whom was too busy looking at the white feathers to really care. The girls behind them laughed in a mocking tone.

That's when Erasa stepped in slamming her hands on the table glaring at the ginger. "Yeah, we don't do things like studying." she snapped before stepping away but stopped because of Lime's comeback.

"Is your throat okay?" She asked. "It seemed like your throat was about to rip back there." She stated about how much food the girl had eaten at lunch. Pan quickly grabbed hold of Erasa's arm before she could hurt the prissy girl. "However, won't it be hard." She told Marron who looked up at the girl. Marron arched an eyebrow at the girl. Lime flipped her hair showing off her much more developed breasts. Marron looked at hers then back down at hers in somewhat jealousy ripping through her.

Marron made an 'o' with her lips, "Trunks..." Marron began but lime had quickly finished her question.

"Likes girl's with big breasts too? Of Course." Lime had finished for her. "I mean isn't Trunks a man as well." She told her before walking to her seat. Lime looked around, "Hey why isn't Goten here yet?" Lime looked at the door, "Does he know he is doing his real life model today?" Marron looked down in disappointment. Goten on the other hand had been with his posse about to enter the class room with 'coolness.' Popping up his collar he made a slick-looking walk. Peering from the door were Idasa, Uub, Ikose, and Goten. All whom were looking at Marron.

Idasa handed Goten a temp and he gave it to her. It was one of Goten's homemade lunches and everybody at school knew, Goten was the best cook in the senior class. Marron of course had no idea what is in the temp. "What...?" Erasa had made her way trying to steal the soup but Ikose had pushed her away. Although she managed to take the temp in her hands to see what was inside. "What is it?" Marron asked.

Goten looked at her, "It's chicken." he whispered. Marron looked confused "_Chickean?" _She thought. "I-It's Chicken." He stated although it sounded like he said _Chickean._

"W-what do you mean, what's chickean." Marron told him with her eyebrow raised ready to ask more questions.

Goten groaned, "It's a chicken. A chicken." He corrected himself from his strong accent. His gang nodded along with him. Marron and Erasa made an 'o' shape with their lips. Goten took the temp out of Erasa's hand and gave it to Marron. "This is for you."

Lime interjected into the conversation, "Look at you, you're so thin, keep the chicken for yourself." Telling the somewhat thin boy. "Hurry up and get ready, we don't have time to waste.

Goten sighed taking in a deep breath removing his jacket. Erasa took the temp from Marron's hands but quickly Goten took it back and gave it to Marron with a smile. "You eat well." He told Marron. He took off his jacket and got into his position. Lime adjusted his place to look perfect. He'd been forced to stop in the position as if someone was running.

The place seemed unbearable for the poor boy to keep in. Lime had forced him to raise his leg high balancing him. "Okay, today's concept is capturing movement, let's begin shall we." That's when the class room was only full of the sound of pencils moving and erasers erasing. Although all of Goten's attention was at Marron's face. He smiled at how her beautiful cerulean eyes focused on the paper and how her button nose would crinkle from time to time. Her golden blonde locks pulled into cutesy pig tails too.

Thirty minutes later Goten was still in the place struggling to stay there. Lime went around looking at others papers. _"Man my joints are hurting real bad, I feel like I'm about to die." _Goten thought. "_But Marron is looking at me, Marron is drawing me!_" Goten continued thinking. _"This kind of pain is nothing for a man like me! A MAN WHO IS IN LOVE!" _Goten smiled looking over at Marron. Although in his thoughts he might have sounded different. Although he really wasn't.

...

Videl sat looking at her phone cackling to herself watching crazy elders on youtube. Although her attention diverted to one of her quite attractive colleagues. Gohan, the Class A teacher. Videl looked him down then returned to her cellphone still laughing, by her self. Although it was quickly snatched away by Principal Frieza who had a quite sarcastic grin on his face.

Frieza set out a paper showing the students that had failed the tests for the mid-term exams. Class A had all whites, which were the passing colors, while class F had all the blue stickers, which weren't very good. "Can you still laugh when you look at this chart, Ms. Satan." Frieza stated clearly.

"Mr. Son has all the white stickers, while you have all the blue stickers. Gohan looked over to Videl who bit her lip in shame. Videl quickly smiled.

"It is so very blue, Mr. Frieza." She smiled with a nod.

Frieza's eyes widened, "You're right, it's like an ocean!" Frieza shouted. Gohan had looked at Frieza a bit shocked to say the least. "Mr. Son, you see he is alright but you Ms. Satan, are not. Your class is bringing down the schools average, especially these students, Marron Chestnut, Pan Ox, Erasa Federickson, and Goten Son!" Shouted Frieza. "You have to do something with those four at the least, they are all an embarrassment to this school!" Trunks had walked in with a pile of papers to hand to Gohan when he had heard the screaming. Frieza caught attention of the boy and smiled, "That such an intelligent student like Trunks Briefs was able to attend our school. I am truly grateful" Frieza said with a nod at Trunks.

...

Marron stated blankly at the air the sketching session was almost over too. They were already adding the finishing touched to their work, such as the texture on the muscle and such. Such as the details that would make everything look much more realistic. "You can come down now Goten." Lime stated as his posse came to help his much stretched out muscles. Pan had drawn an excellent replica of Goten which everyone had to agree was very nice. Erasa did a good job as well but of course not as good as Pan's. Lime looked at Marron's drawing and was left with her jaw hanging.

"Marron!" She shouted looking at the drawing waking Marron from a trance she had willingly set herself in. Goten got up to go look at the drawing, snatching the notebook and turning it around only to find that his face had been swapped out with none other than Trunks Briefs. Goten felt hurt and disappointed. A little more disappointed than hurt honestly.

"Do I look like this!" Goten nearly choked out.

* * *

_After school: Krillin's noodle shop._

The restaurant was doing well in Krillin's eyes. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the tasty food he had to offer. Laughter and clings filled the air as the consumers were all over a restaurant built from wooden flooring at walls with a rich honey color shining with humidity from the steam coming from the stoves. Krillin was preparing his noodles as always with his other employees working the stove and grill. Marron on the other hand was serving customers and taking their orders.

Krillin smiled at his daughter going out to his noodle drying room. Marron walked in about to ask her father a serious question. He smiled at the noodles as he placed them like curtains surrounding the room in colors of green, white, red, and yellow. "We can let them dry all night then take them off tomorrow." Krillin laughed

Marron sighed looking at her father, she ran her fingers through the noodles, "I just can't tell...I've seen you do this since I was a baby." Marron told him meekly.

Krillin smiled, "Ah when you were little the roof was still open." Krillin stated showing off the roof. "But nowadays people don't like airing the noodles outside, because the air is bad."

Marron smiled nervously, "When I was little, you aired them outside?" She asked, which his response was with a nod. "Dad?" Marron began looking at her father's onyx eyes. He looked over to his daughter. "Dad... how did you show affection to mom?" Marron asked trying to find a way to express her feelings towards Trunks.

Her father raised his row, "Show my affection?" Krillin asked in wonder. Marron nodded with a heavy nod.

Marron coughed loudly, "Well actually confess, you see Pan she has finally come to like someone and she's wondering on how to confess." Marron murmured fiddling her fingers. Her father had no knowledge that Marron had feelings towards a boy what-so-ever and she intended to keep it like that.

Her father grinned, "Back then, my car was a complete piece of crap. I took you're mother in that car and we sped throughout the city!" Krillin began enthusiastically. Marron nodded listening to the story intently. "It felt like if we were going to flip over and the tires were about to fall out." Krillin continued with his story telling tone. Hs hands were showing all kind of expression adding more involvement into the story. He fisted his hips, "You're mother had asked me, 'Are you crazy?'" Krillin continued on.

"She screamed?" Marron asked.

"She screamed, telling me to let her out. So as I drove the car, I yelled right back at her... 'Do you want to kiss me... or do you want to date me!', ' Do you want to date me or do you want to live with me?' " Krillin laughed to himself remembering that day, "Do you want to live with me or do you just want to die with me?" Krillin stated

"And then?" Marron leaned in wanting to know more.

Krillin smirked, "She said 'Do you want to die?'" Marron rolled her eyes walking away but Krillin stopped her, "But then she told me, that she had nearly had fallen for me in that point." Marron's eyes grew wide in surprise.

_It was a gloomy era full of danger in every turn. There was Trunks Briefs running for his own life. Motorcycles had surrounded him into an abandoned warehouse. Was there really any escape for the boy? What had first caught his attention was the girl with smoky eye-shadow and in a bikers get up. A gang of girl's slowly walked up to him. He slowly backed away but was of course stopped by another biker. That was Marron._

_Behind her was all of Class F following her close behind. Marron stretched out her hand cocking her head popping her bubblegum. Her finger touched the side of his face tracing out every single inch. Pushing him in the forehead backwards. Marron continued smiling while she chewed her bubblegum. The whole group laughed after that. Marron held up her hand making everyone quiet down. Although one member didn't quit laughing which made her turn and give him a death glare._

_Her hand traced his tie, "Hey Trunks, do you wanna kiss me or do you wanna date me?" There was a pregnant pause from Marron's question, "Do you wanna date me or do you wanna live with me?" Marron continued. "Do you wanna live with me or.." Marron began looking over at the ditch, "be buried right there?" She told him menacingly._

_Trunks sighed with his head hung low dragging his feet and laying in the ditch ready for someone to bury him. Marron's jaw dropped, he rather be killed than be with her?!_

Even though it was just a dream, Marron was still shocked with her jaw hanging in the middle of the room. Her father popped a fruit into her mouth snapping her back into reality. Krillin chucked cleaning his hands. "When confessing, what works best Marron, is a letter." Marron looked at her father.

Still chewing on her food she raised a brow, "Letter?"

Her father nodded while kneading the dough. "Something like a love letter." Krillin told her. Immediately Marron jumped from her seat swallowing her food.

"Dad see you at home later!" Marron told him while running out of the restaurant while one of her pigtail flew out-of-place.

* * *

_The Next Day: Morning at school. _

Trunks had gone to open his locker. As usual there was some crowd of girls behind him. Opening it, a letter had fallen out on the ground, which immediately caught his attention. It was in a golden envelope with a flowery design. He stuffed it into his book bag to open later shutting his locker and walking away to his next period.

...

Marron leaned on the couch looking into the sky. Everyone had looked at the exam scores while Erasa, Pan and her were looking at magazines. Although, Marron was quite to distracted in the least to say anything. "Did he respond yet?" Erasa asked flipping through the magazine. With a grin on her lips.

Pan not even lifting her vision from her tabloid asked, "Did you write you're name?" which resulted in a yes from Marron who gave an even louder sigh thinking he wouldn't respond to her love letter. "What about your number." Pan continued, Marron nodded hanging her head very low.

Erasa sighed, "Well Mar, you never know there's always texting." Although she was too indulged in her magazine to care at all. "Maybe he just hasn't seen it." She told her. Pan looked over Erasa's shoulder spotting Trunks walking into the room once again being followed by girls. Which was honestly no surprise. Marron bit on her bottom lip looking down, feeling her heart beat faster by the second. "He's coming this way." Erasa squealed

Marron hid her face behind Erasa in embarrassment. "What do I do?" Marron panicked hiding behind her fingers. Although he simply went for the staircase next to him. Erasa looked around. _"Maybe he hasn't seen it." _Erasa thought.

"Did you see Marron's letter!" She hollered behind him. "Marron's Letter!" She screamed again but Marron had swapped her hand right her mouth, but pulled away screaming again, "MARRON. CHESTNUT!" She screamed behind the lavender-haired boy. Trunks turned around burying his eyebrows in what seemed anger. Of course he'd be angry when there's a screaming harpy right behind him. Marron covered her face once again.

Pan sighed setting down her magazine looking at her best friend's sad face. "Marron!" She yelled. "Marron. Chestnut!" She screamed getting everyone's attention. Marron bit her lip looking down swatting her hands at both her best friends. Her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Marron Chestnut." She heard echo through the room. Marron's chest pounded from the inside out. His somewhat scratchy deep voice made her even more infatuated with him than before. There he was leaning on the stair-case rail looking down at her with his royal blue eyes.

_"You're Marron Chestnut?"_

* * *

_There we go that was the first Chapter for Playful Kiss. I honestly didn't expect it to be that long. I had written the first 30 minutes for this episode. Each episode is practically an hour long so yeah. I wanted to do this because It's one of my favorite dramas ever. I will be staying close to the storyline and keep characters away from OOC-ness but there will be some. For example Vegeta may be a little less grouchy. That's all I could really think of honestly. Other than that is that everyone is human. This was a darn long chapter and I'd like to give a Thanks to Tiffany7898 and Brii-Chan14 for encouraging me to write this story. I have also started another story but I just couldn't help myself. So basically so far we have:_

_Trunks as Beak-Sung Jo. Marron as Oh Ha Ni. Dokgo Min-Ah as Pan. Jung Joo-ri as Erasa. Goten as Bong Joon-Gu. Idasa, Ikose, Uub as Bong Joon-Gu's follewers, Oh Ki-Dong as Krillin and Hong Jang-Mi as Lime. _

_I hope you like my selections I picked them out according to their personalities. So yes if you enjoyed please tell me so, also tell me anything I can do to improve that would be most helpful. Hope you Enjoyed! (I finished editing at 2 AM forgive me for any mistakes I'll go hunt them down.)_


	2. Letter's Kiss

Playful Kiss

2. Letter's Kiss

_A/N: Thank you for the marvelous responses, I really (really really really- well you get it) appreciate it. As I said before Vegeta may seem somewhat OOC in this chapter, I'm trying my best to keep that from happening, forgive me. I know. Alright guys enjoy!_

* * *

_"You're Marron Chestnut?"_

Marron had watched him for the longest time. Had Trunks really just called out her name? Did he really respond to her love letter? Even if on the outside the blonde looked just a little fazed by this; she was really screaming on the inside. Her cerulean eyes examined the way he had come down the staircase. Goodness why was her heart pounding so quickly. Lime had glared at Marron with her green daggers ready to sink into her at any moment. As he came up to them Erasa and Pan sat up holding the magazines closely to their chest. Trunks side-stepped in front of her looking directly into her face.

Marron's eyed widened because she knew he was looking at her and so was half of the entire student body at the moment. Lime and several of the Juniors had as well came up to Marron hoping to watch whatever it was Trunks was going to do. Pulling out a white paper from his pocket he handed it to Marron with the same emotionless face as usual. Looking to her sides she heard whispers in the crowd wondering what he was going to give to her. Smiling to herself she took the paper. "I-I didn't think you'd reply," She said lowly holding the paper close to her, "Do I read it...now?" Marron had felt her words beginning to jumble together as he stared at her.

Trunks gave a nod still not changing his expression at all. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets he waited for her to begin. Marron looked down opening the letter, but her giddy smile had soon faded away as she began to read feeling her self-confidence deplete as time passed by. Lime had come up to her snatching the letter from her hands with a mocking laugh as she saw what Trunks had done. "A love letter, to Trunks." Lime snickered reading through it. Pan and Erasa shot up from their seats about to fight her for the paper although Lime held a hand to their face. "Oh my God... He fixed her grammar," Lime said loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's not even a love letter, it's a grammar exam, and Marron failed!" She cackled along with her posse.

Marron pressed her lips together gazing blankly at the ground, "Truthfully, Trunks I don't call you by your birth given name, I call you _spirit of the forest_" Lime began reading to the student body. "Oh my goodness she calls him _spirit of the forest._" She cackled to herself before continuing. Her egg-shell white eyes quickly turned into a fuzzy pink as small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Although she kept herself quiet from sobs, for she wouldn't break down before him. Erasa and Pan stood there not knowing what to do for her friend whom seemed to be hurting badly. "If you ask-" Lime had tried to continue but stopped by a furious Goten.

"What the hell are you doing!" Goten yelled at Lime with his hands fisted on his hips. Everyone grew quiet and actually became a little frightened. He stormed up to Lime snatching the love letter away from her hands reading it to himself.

Trunks looked around still completely calm as if nothing had really ever happened, "I should have not gone to such an extent but..." He began to tell Marron in an utterly monotone voice.

Erasa looked at him with shock in her sea-green eyes. "But what." She stated.

Trunks sighed then looked directly towards Marron with distaste, "I absolutely hate stupid girls." Marron looked at him with no words left for her to say. She wanted to scream and shout but she kept her feelings as secluded as possible.

Goten quickly spotting the hurt in Marron's eyes he stood in front of the Lavender-haired boy, "Where do you think you're going!" Goten shouted. Trunks groaned looking at the white ceiling, for he absolutely hated someone to pester him. He raised his eyebrows pointing towards Marron, "Apologize." Trunks smirked. "Are you laughing?" Goten asked. "Is this all funny for you?" Goten continued inquiring.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Can you move?"

Goten pushed him back with his onyx eyes infuriated. He was going to get him to apologize. "Can you hear me?" Goten asked. "I told you to apologize!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What do I have to apologize for?" He asked in a tone that was quite mocking to Goten's ears, "For correcting her Grammar?"

Goten smiled sarcastically, "Listen up you little bastard..." Goten began quietly, "Do you see any mistakes in this, you should be focusing on the message that the letter has, not the grammar mistakes but the feelings!" Goten snapped at him. Marron looked at the ground with a big intake of breath. Trunks only laughed, "Alright you little punk, you're just going to keep on laughing aren't you?" Goten continued handing Pan the letter.

He got into a fighting stance begging to throw punches trying to scare Trunks off. "Let's do this." Goten stated. "Don't just stand their smart-ass come at me!" The raven haired boy yelled throwing an actual punch which he had quickly ducked. Marron although had quickly became shocked by this, thinking that Goten had punched him. So did the rest of the students. "What are you scared, stop ducking and throw a real punch like a man." Goten mocked.

Principal Frieza became quickly alert by this when and stepped into the middle, "What is this, come... come for what!" Frieza shouted at Goten whom had quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Goten Son into my office _right now!_" Goten seemed a little shocked at this.

"P-Principal Frieza, please listen to me!" The boy pleaded.

"Listen for what!" Frieza seethed at his student. Frieza looked over to Trunks with a smile, "Don't you worry about this Trunks, you go study." He told him sweetly before he snapped his eyes back at Goten.

Trunks sighed and pointed at the Test score board, "The top are the five percent are the red, the eleven percent is orange, yellow has been the same for the past four years, the green is simply there to make other students feel better, and then you guys, the violets. The embarrassment of the school, Principal Frieza said it himself." Trunks had told Goten who looked over at the board. Goten and the rest of class F looked at Principal Frieza who had gasped in horror thinking that his top student has betrayed him, "You see there are only fifty students allowed in study hall, they are in face the top fifty who got a high score on there interim exams." Trunks continued.

He looked over to Marron, "I honestly don't understand why'd you waste your time writing such a pathetic letter to me when there is this list, are you stupid of thick-skinned?" Trunks said watching Marron's head hang even lower. "I despise stupid girls, wether or not they're thick-skinned." Trunks continued berating the blonde. He made a quiet pause, "They disgust me."

Marron looked down at the floor not even lifting her vision from the ground to his face. She watched him go up the stair case again, holding back the small tears she had in her face, mostly from embarrassment. She bit her tongue as hard as she could refrain from anything that would make him hate her more. Her shiny cerulean eyes looked over to the test-scores Thinking of how stupid she felt.

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_

* * *

Courtyard.

Marron had not quit running she just ran laps around the courtyard and she was not over yet. Marron felt as if she were about to fall apart her exhaustion and pain was beyond compare in those dress shoes of hers. Erasa looked over to Marron, "Quit running Marron!" She shouted making her tumble on the stairs, "Will you stop running already!" She yelled at the heartbroken blonde. "What are you doing Marron, you've ran you're thirty-fourth lap already, it's time to stop!" Erasa continued looking at her best-friend.

Marron bent down taking a breath of air, "Two more!" she panted which made Erasa's jaw drop. Pan looked over at the running girl in shock as well.

"Is she training for some event or something!" Erasa complained watching her best friend struggle to continue.

Pan sighed looking up from her book, "Just let her, Marron loves running." She stated before her eyes connected with the book again.

Erasa sighed, "I guess if you can run long distances to get into a college the you Marron would be in first place." shouted Erasa behind the panting girl. Marron looked back with a grin.

"You're right, my only quality is doing something for a long time." Marron laughed before continuing to speed-walk her lap. She struggled on the trees and the nearly tripped on the roots somewhat breaking out of the concrete. Her school uniform tie was undone and her shirt was a mess while one pigtail flew looser than the other. On the rocky path way she stumbled on her feet and fell into the ground panting loudly. "Even if I have to crawl, I shall get there." She stated making her way uphill.

Pan and Erasa fell silent watching her stumble on the rocks feeling somewhat sad for her in their hearts. Pan walked over to her smiling she extended her hand which Marron gladly accepted. Erasa jumped over holding Marron's hand as well. "Me too!" She told her with a smile, "Last lap let's go." She told her dragging Marron behind them.

...

Marron had been quite exhausted but was more than glad when she heard she was going to go home to her new house at last. She sighed walking down the stairs. Although nothing was the same anymore as word got around of her love letter to Trunks. A sophomore pointed at Marron laughing. "Look it's the girl who wrote a letter to Trunks and got rejected."

She leaned against a wall eavesdropping on another Juniors conversation, "I heard that the girl who confessed to Trunks was humiliated in front of the entire student body." One of them stated, "She wasn't even that pretty." She mused as the two laughed, "I don't honestly understand girls like her!"

"Right, Oh my God." The other one continued twirling her hair.

At lunch she'd been pitied by the freshman and they all let her skip the line, with a sad smile on their lips. The lunch lady gave her a large serving of food which Marron quickly rejected. "You need to eat a lot to gain strength, how else are you going to live?" The lunch lady told her which made Marron quickly feel even worse.

Even the cleaning ladies were talking about how bad she felt, "She is very optimistic, if I was in her shoes I wouldn't dare come to school." She told her friend.

"She's a senior right, how frustrating she doesn't even know how to write english correctly!" The other cleaning lady said wiping the floor.

...

* * *

Home

Krillin and Marron were finally unpacking the little things they had left, "Gosh Marron, this two-story house is real nice!" Krillin exclaimed taking in a deep breath of air admiring their new home."Where are those scissors..." Krillin murmured looking around the shelf. Marron knelt handing it for her father. "Thank you honey." He told his daughter. Marron walked over to another box opening it up she heard her dad say, "Marron do you know how old this table is?" He told his daughter caressing the wooden table with his hands.

Marron sighed as she already heard the story from her dad so many times, "Grandma gave it to you when you opened you're noodle shop; it's older than I am." Marron told her father taking out objects from the box.

Krillin laughed, "Yes that's right, the table is twenty-one years old!" Krillin said enthusiastically, "There's not one scratch and it's very sturdy." He informed his daughter promptly knocking on the wood. "You know when you were little, around two or three years old you played in here." Krillin laughed notcing his daughter wasn't paying attention to him he crawled under the table he peeked out under it saying, "Surprise." he said, although Marron had ignored this for her heart was too broken to care.

"Marron, it's a two-story house you've always wanted one, do you like it?" Krillin asked her daughter who sighed every minute or so.

"I like it." She blandly told her father.

Krillin looked at her scooting closer to where she was, "Whats up?" Krillin asked petting her shoulder. Marron simply sighed looking away taking more things out of the box, "Alright then." he stated opening up a striped box next to her. His eyes flew open at the stone with her two different handprints on it. "Look it was here the whole time!" He exclaimed joyfully holding up the maroon stone.

It was a hand print of her and her mother from when she was an infant. Holding it in her hands she smiled to herself. Marron barely ever got time to spend with her mother because she had died a few months after giving birth to her. Although it really does explain her hair color and eyes. She barely even looked like her father. "You were this small as an infant."

Krillin grinned poking her cheek, "Gosh darn it, you've grown so much." Marron matched her hand with her mother's examining it slowly.

"My hand looks just like mom's." She told her father which made Krillin nod. Taking it to the white marble top she placed it gently making sure it would not fall what-so-ever. She matched up her hands next to her mother's. "Dad look." Krillin chuckled before hearing a doorbell chime. Clicking on the security camera she saw Pan's face appear on-screen along with a short Erasa jumping to get into the shot and behind them was a smiling Goten.

"Marron!" The three said in unision, "Hurry up I'm so hungry I think I'll starve!" Erasa shouted when Pan told them to open the door. Marron grinned dusting off her blue dress with a red and white striped shirt. Letting them in the trio had adventured through the house in marvel looking at how wondrous everything seemed."Marron you're house is awesome, and to add to that it's two-story!

Goten looked at the stone at Marron's engraved foot. "Hey Mar, that's you're foot." He cooed looking at the tiny size. "It's so cute." Nuzzling his nose next to it didn't get him such a great response.

"Goten quit that!" Marron, Pan and Erasa screamed in unison. Erasa's eyes widened as Krillin walked by with a large plate of food. Everyone was quick to sit down because Krillin's food wasn't so easily rejected. "It looks amazing!" Erasa complimented with her mouth watery.

Krillin clapsed his hands together, "I didn't have so much time to prepare food sorry." He told them but the trio didn't care for the mouth-watering food was enough for the three hungry guests. "Although this is a special feast in my menu for the guests that are coming to my restaurant tomorrow and in advance all of you get to try it." Krillin stated watching the mouth watery teens quickly begin eating.

"Thank you Mr. Chestnut." Pan said from the other edge of the table.

Krillin only laughed waving his hand, "Eat well, eat well."

Goten already with food popped in his mouth nodded saying a muffled, "I will!" which caused the whole table to chuckle. Everyone began to eat and it was surely the delectable feast full of variety and exotic tastes from noodles, to sushi, to pork, even to cooked vegetables. The clangs of knives and forks were heard throughout the room and only Goten had lifted his head to speak for everyone, "This food is to die for!" He began, "The noodles are all soft yet chewy I love it." Goten complimented.

"I see you know something about the noodles." Krillin said smiling pointing his chopstick over to the raven-haired boy.

Marron interjected into the conversation, "Last year, Goten made the best pork and chicken for a school festival everyone loved it!"

Krillin sighed, "You know he's much different from he looks." Krillin said making the boy grin.

Erasa leaned foward, "Well you do look like a frogs foot." she stated. Marron giggled which was honestly all Goten could think about. Her dazzling white pearls dazzling among her face with a shine in her eyes so darn beautiful. He had still wondered why that jerk had done that to her.

Pan inched closer to Krillin, "How did you learn such great cooking skill." Asked the short black-haired girl. Everyone even Marron inchid closer at this question.

"Well you see Marron's mother's grandmother had taught me everything I know, she even passed down the business to me. As much as I wish to give Marron the business she isn't quite good at cooking." Krillin told them a bit sadly.

"Mr. Chestnut, I will surely take over your business, don't abandon a precious jewel such as this restaurant." Goten expressed poetically. He hugged Marron, "Marron and I will surely take over making sure it has the most success out of all." He cooed in Marron's ear.

Krillin arched a brow, "Eh, I rather not..." He told him slowly. Marron got up to get a drink and Goten was quickly furious. He leaned his head against the wall dramatically, and of course nor seriously banging his fist softly against the wall. There was a silent creak as if the wall were to fall off. The creak moaned and groaned throughout the house which struck fear into Erasa and Pan's heart.

"Hey Goten are you trying to destroy my home?" Marron scolded softly looking at the weird events the drinks set on the table were tilting to the side and so were the plates.

Krillin scoffed, "What are you guys talking about this house is very sturdy!" He exclaimed with a click on his tongue. Everyone looked up hearing the creaks volume increase. Cracks began to show throughout the ceiling as if it were about to cave inward. Marron nearly choked on her drink when she saw this. Pan, Erasa and Goten's jaw dropped at the scene. Cement was quickly turning into dust sprinkling on the wooden floor. Marron's eyes widened.

"Is this an earthquake!" Marron had nearly screamed more than asked burying her brows at the statement. Goten and Krillin looked at each other than back over to the panicking Marron.

Krillin swallowed harshly, "An earthquake, Mar now you're just being silly, this is a very stable brand new house, it can withstand whatever is coming at us!" He told the teens attempting to calm them down. In that moment the swinging light had crashed into the floor scattering the glass all around the floor. Marron watched in shock as her friends knelt underneath the sturdy table to keep from any head injuries. The ground was moving to quickly in the house glasses were shattering and walls were only beginning their process to cave in.

A small chandelier had nearly hit Marron's head but Goten had covered her before it touched her head hiding under a white wooden table with her. "Get out everyone!" Goten screamed as the other three fled from the house. Marron was shaking under the table as if her whole world was quickly crash and burning. The furniture had already been collapsing to the ground with books and pictures falling into the wooden floor. Everyone had managed to make it out but Krillin who got stuck behind the falling furniture. A porch light strung down nearly hitting the bald-man's head but Goten yanked him over to his side before anything had happened.

The whole group stood near a white gate behind the collapsing house, Krillin tried to calm down the crying Marron and her panicking friends but it was no use. Krillin's eyes widened pointing at Marron and back to the house. "The handprints." Krillin shouted going back into the seemingly deadly house. Goten and Erasa held back the screaming Marron holding out for her dad. "I'll be back!" Krillin screamed covering his head looking for the last remains of Marron's mother.

The other four watched as the columns separated from the wall crumbling into pieces and the house was turning into a pile of rubble. Yet Krillin, persistent as he searched for Eighteen's remaining hand print. Marron stood before the crumbling house as it finally caved in completely with salty tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. Dust was one of the many factors of these tears, and the thought that her father might have just died was also making her blood-shot eyes expel tears. Goten held Marron in a tight embrace shielding her from any dangerous pieces from falling on her then turned back to the house searching for the bald man.

_"DAD!"_

_..._

News reporters, ambulances, and polices swarmed the household asking about the crumbling house and how it crumbled under such mild standards of only 2.0 magnitude. Only one house had collapsed and it was Marron's. They say it was because of poor construction which Marron cursed whomever designed her home for not having such precautions. Her father might even be dead by now because of their fault! Marron insisted for them to search as she pushed away polices whom were pulling her from the side.

The rescue team searched through the rubble of the house to find the short bald-man but so far there was no sign. Marron prayed silently for them to find him, she didn't want the police to send her to an orphanage, she couldn't leave her dad, what if he's alive! Everyone froze as the rescue team hollered out something that was music to Marron's ears. "There's someone under the rubble!" Marron's cerulean eyes widened as she looked over to the men dressed in orange and black. Slowly they pulled out the dust-covered version of whom was her father.

Marron ran over to her father screaming her name hugging him tightly as he seemed nothing but a little bruised no mortal wounds at all. He might of just fractured a leg but he was whole, and that's all Marron cared for. She squeezed him tightly feeling the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks once more. The crowd let out a round of applause with cheers and whistles over the happiness the two exposed. Marron looked down at the handprints then to her dad. "Dad you didn't have to sacrifice yourself to save these handprints for me!" She scolded while she hugged him.

Krillin grabbed her crying daughters hands jumping up and down, "I lived Marron, I lived!" He cheered as she sobbed out-loud.

...

A flamed haired man leaned closely to the television watching the event surmise. An azure haired woman glared at the tv as well in somewhat surprise. Her matching light blue eyes analyzed the news channel. The man sat up along with the woman and in unison they said, "Krillin!"

...

Krillin began to look around, "O-Our house was the only one that collapsed." He said looking at the well-built houses surrounding them. No damage around the neighbor or anywhere near the house, only their house collapsed. The other four teens nodded sadly.

* * *

_School_

Marron squeezed Pan's arm leaning on it with the biggest frown on her face. For the first time in quite a while she had let her hair down which honestly didn't look bad as Erasa had told her. Marron strolled silently hearing once again her name in the crowds of the students through out the courtyard. She hated it really badly too. Marron didn't think this week could get any worse. Rejected by her crush in front of the whole school, failing her exams, and now she's homeless. There she said it, Marron Chestnut is now a homeless high school girl. In the background she heard silent whispers making her blood boil quicker and quicker. Pressing her lips together she kept from screaming at the crowd repeating 'It's her, It's her!"

Erasa swiftly turned around, "Scram, you're only making her feel worse!" The girl's rolled their eyes laughing at them as they walked away. Marron pouted and let out a cry of frustration. "Are you staying at a hotel again?" Erasa asked calmly as Pan dragged her to school. Marron nodded a yes.

"But for now my dad has decided to stay over at a good friends house, they've known each other for a very long time too." Marron sighed strolling, she smiled clasping her hands together, "Of course that's until we find a new house or ours is rebuilt, the newscast helped us with a contract too."

Erasa grasped both her hands, "Really, that's amazing!" She squealed before a group of girls came up to them eyeing Marron with pity. Erasa showed them a fist making the girl's run away. Pan sighed looking at the duo and back to Marron who was pouting the whole time. Erasa and Marron caught sight of a woman with azure hair and sunglasses snapping pictures towards their direction a bandanna had easily covered most of her face but her long blue hair of course, wasn't. She gasped quickly turning away. "W-What the hell?" Erasa snapped looking at the woman whom ran away quickly.

Marron looked down repeating the words sorry over and over. "Because of my complete bad luck all of you are suffering." Marron sighed with a frown painted on her face. Pan sighed turning her around walking the opposite direction. Making their way through the entrance they lazily walked into the school with barely any motivation what-so-ever.

A familiar voice echoes through the yard, "Please show your power of love, of course you all know what happened on the news last night." It was Goten he held up charity signs to get money to pay for Marron's new home. Marron turned around flushing in embarrassment as he continued. "Our friend, Marron Chestnut, lost her home due to a sudden earthquake." He stated with certain empathy, "Let's all help out friend!" He shouted.

Marron pulled Pan's arm pointing at Goten and his crew. "What the hell is that." She said very lowly.

Pan raised a brow, "What is Goten doing?" She asked. Marron brought a hand to her forehead as she read 'Love's fundraising.' She covered her face making sure no one sees her.

"This idiot." Erasa cursed glaring over at Goten. "L-let's just go this way." She stated covering her face walking westward.

Unfortunately, Goten can smell the girl miles away and know her exact location. Looking over at her he yelled out, "Hey Marron!" The blonde cursed silently and quickly Goten's strong arms pulled her into the center of the podium. "Everyone please greet with a thunderous round of applause, Marron for going through such harsh conditions yet still coming to school!" Goten shouted into the microphone as everyone applauded is a disorderly fashion.

Marron pushed away quickly noticing Trunks walking by, he of course didn't notice a thing of what was going on around him. Marron bit her bottom lip watching him walk by. Somewhat fear struck through her she didn't want him to think of her as a leech or anything. "Hey Trunks, come show some love!" Goten hollered at the lavender-haired boy who by no means wanted nothing this. "Didn't you see the news yesterday, Marron's house collapsed to the ground." Goten scolded the boy.

"Whose fault do you believe it is that Marron is going though such a difficult time, was it not because of a 2.0 earthquake?" Trunks told him coldly as Marron hid behind the column feeling her heart-beat pace increase by the second. Did Goten really need to call him out...

Goten softened up, "Oh right, however because of this small earthquake, her brand new house collapsed to the ground, what do you think of that?" Goten asked just a little softer than before not tearing away from his usual attitude.

Trunks walked a bit closer to the raven-haired boy, "Are you saying it's my fault that there was an earthquake?" Trunks scoffed with a fist on his hip.

Goten pursed his lip with a slight arch, "Who can cause a bigger earthquake than you!" Goten snapped back, "You are capable of causing so much pain to someones heart," Goten said looking back at Marron, "so capable of causing that."

Trunks pressed his lips together blowing air out of his nose. "Alright all I need to do is give you some money and we're done here right?" He asked going for his wallet. Marron fiddled her fingers looking side to side hopefully he hasn't seen her. Marron separated herself from the column and stopped him from the twenty-thousand zeni he was about to give her.

"Put that wallet away." Marron hissed. She walked down the stairs glaring directly at him, "Did anyone say I was accepting your money?" She snapped at him, "Even if I were homeless, I still wouldn't accept you're damned money." Marron told him harshly crossing her arms.

Trunks closed his wallet stuffing it back into his bag, "Really?" He asked, "Fine I'll respect that." He blatantly stated before turning on his heel.

"Hey Trunks!" Marron yelled behind him forcing him to turn around, "Who made you so mighty that you ignore people like this?" Marron asked. "To you all the kids look like idiots, don't they." She accused, she felt the electricity running through her veins as she finally could vent out her feelings in words, it was such a great escape. "You think that acting superior to everyone else makes you look cool right?" Marron shouted. "Are you really just that better, because you're IQ is higher?" She told him lowering her voice, "Because you're good at studying, you have a handsome face, and you're tall..." Marron felt her feelings quickly being pushed at her. Why was she saying all of this? Was she really being influenced by his looks again? It was all so frustrating.

She blinked with a lost look in her eyes because of her last sentence, it was going so well and she ruined it. She quickly came up with another solution, "Is everything just dandy if you're better than everyone else!" She quickly shouted out. Trunks had glared at this girl as if she were insane. She really was insane there was no doubting that. Pan and Erasa exchanged glares watching their best friend mess up. Shaking their heads to the side.

"Hey we can all study and be smart too you know!" Marron proclaimed looking at the grass rather than his face. "I just don't study that's why my grades are low..." She murmured the last part, "But if I did I can surely get on that list." Marron snapped at him.

"Really?" Trunks scoffed.

"Yeah really!" Marron returned.

"Then show me." He told her.

"Show you?" Marron asked which resulted in a small nod from Trunks. "Fine I'll show you..." Marron began, "During the next examining period!" She shouted making everyone's jaw drop. Marron was the lowest ranking member of the school, how did she expect to get a high score in such small time.

"How much?" He asked as Marron asked the same thing back triggering a reminder of when he explained the fifty spots for study hall.

"Right, the study hall!" She exclaimed.

"The month's study hall?" Trunks returned.

Marron nodded her head, "Yeah, that high and mighty study hall will have a spot reserved just for me next month!" Trunks simply thought it was cute how a girl all the way at violet thought she could make it into the special study hall. "Are you making fun of me?" She asked watching his smile grow larger.

"If you do it." Trunks began quickly being cut by Marron.

"If I do it what." Marron snapped back. She was actually feeling quite excited at this point she'd never really thing she'd be arguing with the smartest boy in her school like this.

Trunks sighed looking at Marron, "I'll carry you on my back and walk around the whole school." Trunks stated knowing that she could never make it. Marron smiled to her self, _"He'll give me a piggy back ride?"_ This was a new spark of motivation for her.

"Fine, but be ready to carry me." Marron returned sharply.

* * *

_Car ride to guest home: Night_

Marron had a somewhat successful day if she said so herself. She finally spoke up to her crush, which took a lot of effort to do since with his brains he could beat her at practically anything. She rode in her Father's delivery car to her father's friends house. She was honestly very excited to meet these kind people who offered them to stay until the house construction's finished. Krillin had told her stories about how he, this man whom invited him and another close friend had pursued the women they had married in the future. Marron hugged her knees to her chest. "Are we close."

Krillin nodded with a half-smile, slowly he pressed the gas hearing the engine purr while the smell of mint and chicken mixed in the atmosphere of the car. "Ah of course, from the day that we were born to until we finished senior high we were all very close to each other, although he would always tease me for most things he did hold a large respect for me as time went by." Krillin mused. Marron felt eager to meet this man whom his father was speaking of. "Although moving to West City we lost touch, but finally they have found us, which is great!"

Marron watched the city lights glisten before her and how quickly they'd morph into different shapes as the car inched closer to it. "Even when I sleep I'm still very pissed off that out house collapsed, can you believe it Marron!" Krillin's voice raise a bit towards the end. Marron placed a reassuring hand on his should which made him smile. "Thanks to that, finding my friends is real nice." That's when the radio got stuck, Marron and Krillin banged their hands on the radio attempting to fix it.

"Damn it this thing!" Hissed Marron and with one last bang the radio went back to normal. Krillin very impressed with his daughter's strength. Marron smiled proudly at herself.

"Daddy's an idiot right?" He told her which quickly she shook her head no. Her father was one of the most admirable people she knew. Even after the love of his life died he continued to live on with a smile because he knew there was more to unravel in life. "Thank you Mar." He told his daughter ruffling her long hair. Marron held a water bottle to her dad's mouth as he sang along to the song on the radio. Marron held it to her as if it were a microphone singing along with her dad. Even if their singing was completely was off-key, they didn't care they were happy and that was all she cared for.

Arriving at the house she marveled at the practical mansion before her. "Look it's here 563 right?" Marron stated pointing at the door. Krillin nodded stepping out of the car. Marron watched the dim light in wonder. "You're friend he must be really rich." Marron stated blowing bubbles with her cheeks.

"Seems like it." Krillin said looking for the doorbell. He pressed on it hearing a voice he hasn't heard in what seemed years.

"Hello, who is it?" He couldn't believe it!

"I-t's me Krillin, remember me?" The bald-man stated cheerfully.

"Krillin, it's been too long come inside!" The box rasped out.

Immediately Krillin's first welcome was by a warm hug from a tall azure-haired woman. "Oh Krillin it's been forever!" She squealed and the tall flamed haired man slapped the bald-man's back.

"It's been too long baldy." He smirked crossing his arms. "It's a miracle you survived underdog." The taller man stated. Marron stood in the background with a giddy smile.

The azure-haired woman smiled, "Welcome to our home Krillin." she told them, "Hello there." She said to Marron who bowed with a smile. "You must be Krillin's daughter right?" she stated with a large grin. "You're even more cuter in person." She cooed which made the flamed haired man somewhat embarrassed by his wife's action, although he's used to it after living with this woman for a long time. "I just couldn't wait till tonight." She continued expressing her excitement. "I had stopped in the morning." Quickly Marron realized that she was the blue-haired photographer. "That was me."

"Woman, you might scare her off." The man whispered harshly. "We should help you unpack." The man said in quite the unwillingly tone as he wanted someone else to do it, but the woman had made him more mannered than he was before anyway.

Krillin held up a hand, "It's okay Marron can do it all by herself it's not a lot anyway."

Marron agreed along with her father, "No don't worry our child needs to help." stated the azure-haired woman, "Son, come here and use your muscles!" She looked over to Marron, and smiled. Marron had quickly made her way outside to begin unloading finding her dad struggling with the heavy bags. Krillin shook his head and told her to close the door.

"Alright, alright." Marron said reaching in for some loose possessions sprawling around the car. "I think from now on my luck will be good." Marron stated smiling at her bear.

A kind tone followed behind her, "Should I help you?" The voice stated, she figured it was her son. Turning around she gasped out loud in utter shock. Those royal blue eyes were unmistakable and his silky lavender hair evenly matching up with his face right where it did this morning. There was no way. He had looked at her the same way, never did he think that this girl would be living under his roof, but here they were. He simply watched her freak out slapping her face thinking that she was in a dream and couldn't wake up. _"Come to your senses Marron!" _She refused to believe that she's living with none other than Trunks Briefs._  
_

_"Y-You!"_

* * *

_Gahh, I'm really loving this. I may be drifting from the story line just a bit and changing up a tad bit of things. I know I'm having some pretty quick updates because my school has given us a no homework week, and It's the best thing they've done this year. These chapters are pretty darn long too, I never thought I'd write so much geez._

_Review Responses!_

_Brii-Chan14: Oh Nooo Dende is going to be a creeper but I still don't mind because hey aren't we all. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_

_MarronChestnut: Thank you so much! Thanks for Reviewing! :)_

_TeeLee123: Girl My Girlfriend is A Gumiho is one of my most top favorites, I had cried so much with it too (although Boys Over Flowers will always be on my top list lol), well I'm not spoiling the ending for you because I honestly hate when people do that, my friend had spoiled half the series on the first episode. Yeah I do plan on straying away from the storyline when they finishing high school because there are some things I am planning on changing but I don't want it to seem completely different to the actual series. Thanks For Reviewing! :)_

_Tiffany7898: You got to calm down girlie, *mother scolding tone* and make sure not to nap again we don't want you getting any referrals he he, but seriously be careful when you sleep in class. Thanks for Reviewing! :)  
_

_Becca-Von-Infiniti: Aw thank you so, so, so much this review made me really giddy, I don't know why but I just aw thank you and as you can see Trunks really isn't very fond of this letter he he. Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Thanks for Reviewing! :)_

_HerosReprise: Gah yes, you must it's very cute and fluffy, later on there will be drama but it's worthwhile believe me, it's cute. Thank you for Reviewing :)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter I sure did, I know I still have some grammatical mistakes lingering in the first chapter and of course I'm working on finding those pests as we speak. Thank you for reading and please any constructive critic helps! Hope you enjoyed._


	3. Housemate's Kiss

Playful Kiss

3. Housemate's Kiss

A/N: So sorry I know it's late forgive me! (Also I'm trying to keep the Playful Kiss theme by putting Kiss at the end of the title, just if you were wondering...) More info Below~

* * *

There she stood frozen in place her slim finger, pointing directly at the boy before her. She didn't want to believe it. It was simply impossible for this to happen, especially to Marron. Pressing her back to the car she looked at him with cerulean eyes wide in shock. Her airways felt like their were shut off. Her lungs were twisting and turning and her poor little heartstring being pulled and toyed with. She felt like a mess because of this boy and her biggest attempt to not show it was kind somehow a success although as soon as her words escaped into the air with her stammering mess of a voice everything was quickly vanished."Why did you come out of that house?"

Trunks looked over to her rolling his eyes just a bit, "Because this is my house." Her ignorance has reached an entire new level in his point of view. Marron gulped loudly feeling her jaw hang lower and lower to the point where she felt where her jaw was about to snap in half. So..her new housemate was the boy who she had finally been able to pull free from? Why was the universe doing this to her!

Through the speaker she heard the woman who had received her speak once again, "Trunks, why aren't you coming in?" Trunks looked over to the speaker then to Marron who was setting her hand slowly to the side with her jaw still hanging from shock. Cocking his head to the side he sighed out a small curse at her. "Marron are you there too? Come in quickly." The woman cooed through the little white box. Trunks looked back at her again with the heavy bags thrown on the floor.

A bit hesitant at first Trunks asked, "Should I carry that?" Marron quickly shook her head no remembering the ordeal at school earlier that day. He remembered about the events earlier then looked at her with an expressionless face. "Remember what you said, even if you're homeless you don't want my help." Trunks smirked before walking inside. It was probably the first time she had seen him smirk as a toying manner at her. Even though her heart felt as if it squeezed in delight it wasn't the most happiest moment for her.

Marron felt her shoulders drop as if this were one of the most tense moments of her life She turned around with her mouth still open from shock as she let out a sharp breath closing her eyes tightly before quietly following him inside. "Boy come here!" A sharp voice called out. Marron looked over to the man, his name was Vegeta as he had formally introduced along with his wife Bulma who had been the azure haired woman who snapped photographs of her earlier. Marron's eyes followed silently the lavender haired boy take a seat on the seat lying in front of her.

"He's the oldest of the three." Bulma said looking over to Trunks in a awe-ing fashion. "I've heard so much, I feel like we've all known each other for so long!" Bulma told the group happily.

Everyone but Trunks laughed, although Bulma seemed unfazed by that. Trunks simply reached out to read a book while he heard his father converse with the new houseguest. "After Bulma watched the news with me she wanted to search for you guys almost immediately." Vegeta stated roughly looking at Bulma.

Vegeta's vision quickly shifted over to Bulma who was smiling, "He would always tell me that he was indebted to you and must pay back one day." Bulma sighed as Vegeta's face went red in embarrassment, Bulma knew he had a soft side for people he's known for a long time, although was embarrassed to show it. Krilin shook his head 'no' rapidly.

"There's no need to honestly!" Krillin chuckled along with the rest of the household, except for Trunks.

Quickly Bulma looked over to her son then back to Marron with a little smile. Pressing her two index fingers she looked at the two which quickly caught Trunks' attention. "You two, don't you know each other. Both of you are in the same grade, right?" Bulma asked.

Marron smiled awkwardly as Trunks' eyes shifted from the book to her. "Ah…he is already pretty well-known around the school..."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Trunks. "I guess, he is pretty good at studying…" The blue-haired mother began, "But…the others don't like him right?" She asked with empathy in her voice. Marron raised an eyebrow as her vision shifted from the questioning mother to the boy. "I mean his personality is a little weird." She said even louder making sure he heard. Trunks looked up to his mother then concentrated on his book with a small vein popping from his hand. "Always arrogant and looking down. Look at him now." Bulma hissed the last part. "He doesn't have any girls, does he?" Bulma sighed in annoyance. Marron fiddled her fingers and let out an awkward chuckle. Down the stairs came two smaller children one blue haired girl who was a replica of Bulma and the other who was a mere representation of Trunks himself. "Bulla, Mirai why aren't you in bed!"

The little boy looked up to his mom, "I was studying mom." Bulma clicked her tongue in anger.

"Why? Mirai, you might become like your brother." Bulma told he said looking over to Trunks, who honestly didn't care and was too concentrated in the novel to respond. The little boy with almost the exact haircut as his oldest brother nodded. Marron can only tell a few differences between Mirai and his older brother. Mirai was first younger and to the side had hair flaring out like a small fan as if a blade had quickly cut it off. A little girl appeared behind the boy who Marron presumed was Bulla blinked silently as she stared at Marron. "Bulla whats you're excuse?"

"I was trying on some dresses." Bulla said which received a small squeal from Bulma while Trunks and Mirai narrowed their eyes down at the youngest. Always did the girl get what she get what she wanted, and it was quite strange for such a tomboy as she had proclaimed herself to wear dresses. Although Bulma enjoyed the thought of it, in her heart she knew her baby girl had lied to her.

Vegeta quickly sat up when Bulma shot him a glare. "Krillin, this is Mirai and Bulla they are twins and a bit young aren't they." Mirai and Bulla both waved before sitting down on the couch. "They're in the fourth grade." Vegeta stated which he knew the two wanted to say very badly.

Krillin smiled, "Ah the kids are such well-educated and good-looking young, must come from the mother." He stated jokingly which made Bulma chuckle and receive a deadly glare from Vegeta.

Bulma held Marron's shoulders, "Kids this is Marron Chestnut, say hello." Bulma stated sharply at the end towards Mirai knowing Bulla didn't have a problem with this new houseguest.

With a little generous smile Bulla waved a hello, "Hi Marron." She smiled before she whispered loud enough for her to hear "Finally someone who gets me." Marron grinned at the girl who made her smile back playfully. Bulla nudged her twin brother's shoulder, "Well say hi!"

Although the somehwat prideful Mirai turned his cheek. Bulma looked with a fiery anger in her eyes, "Are you not going to greet the new guest!" Bulma stated sharply.

Mirai buried his eyebrows looking at the girl with a lip arched. "She looks dumb." Mirai stated which received a well-deserved knock across the head. Everyone but Trunks reacted for he was to involved in his book to care.

Red anger flushed through her cheeks as Bulma turned to the new houseguest with a nervous smile. "I'm so sorry, he must be going through puberty." She said snapping at her youngest son. "Why would she be dumb, she's very good a studying." Bulma stated defending Marron..

Mirai got up with eyes-wide open, "What does this mean then." he stated for her to translate from Japanese to English, every student in West City had to learn two languages, or at least take classes in elementary. Marron took the book from his hand.

"Oh it's Chinese, you're studying Chinese characters." Marron said examining the paper. She turned to the cover and looked at it. "This is for sixth grade." She stated before flipping back to the page she had examined. A harmony of umm's and ahh's expelled into the atmosphere with a mixture of eh's and mm's as well. Yet for some odd reason she couldn't seem to translate. Hesitant was one word to describe Bulma as she was hoping Marron would prove to her son she wasn't dumb at all.

After several rounds of the humming sound Bulma leaned over to Marron's ear, "It says Han Woo Choong Dong… do you know what that means." Marron froze and looked over to Mirai then to Trunks who was most likely listening, probably even making up a mean joke about her too. The blonde looked over to her father who had silently answered the question, although she didn't catch it. She felt like cursing silently but of course didn't want to leave a bad impression.

Trunks looked up with an eyebrow raised at Marron. Quickly Marron looked around, "Han Woo is a korean beef, you know how Korean beef is tasty but really expensive?" Marron stated catching Trunks attention on her explanation. "So-So you have no money…you have no pocket-money but…" Marron said looking over the Chinese characters. "Choong Dong… urge…" Marron murmured. "You have an urge to eat Korean Beef. So basically, you want something beyond your means." Marron said with a giddy little snap.

Trunks sighed looking back down at his book with a smile while everyone else laughed. Mirai looked over to his older brother who already knew the answer and was asking for rectification. "Han means sweaty, woo means cow." Trunks began which received an envious glare from Marron. "To make an Ox sweat by pulling the wagon with the books, or to fill a house to the rafters with books." Trunks continued with his explanation, "In other word it means, an immense number of books." Mirai glared at Marron who had cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Aren't you stupid." The younger one ridiculed which made Bulla and Bulma sit up to quickly rectify the boy.

Bulma looked over to Vegeta who was quickly towering the boy, "Mirai, you have no excuse to call her stupid, even if she didn't know such a simple thing." Vegeta said trying not to make fun of the girl. "Apologize." was all Vegeta had to say to stay free from a heated argument with his wife, and being a smart and tactical man he did so.

Although Mirai looked over to Marron, "I don't want to, I will not. I hate stupid people the most!" Mirai snapped sticking out his tongue childishly before running out leaving Marron in a state of shock.

_"Rejected by both boys." _Marron thought helplessly looking over to Trunks nervously.

...

Bulma guided the new houseguest up the stairs to her new room which she had carefully prepared by moving out Mirai and placing him in his brother's room and although she wanted to make the two twins bunk together Vegeta had practically forbade it for they had several fights as a young children, and the screeches of children in the middle of the night were the last thing any of the Briefs wanted to hear. Grabbing Marron by the hand Bulma pulled her to her new room which was a practical dream. She had heard they were rich so she would have expected a pretty house but darn this woman knew her without even meeting her. "I decorated according to my taste, I don't know if you'll like it…" Bulma told her a bit nervously.

It was her favorite color a light pastel pink with white furniture everywhere. A vintage set of Ballerina dancers were across the armoire with books and flowers placed inside. Her favorite animal was the bear and what a surprise was it when she saw the cuddly white plush of one in the corner. The bed was expertly folded and it was any girl like hers dream to see a room like this for them. She in fact was quite he fan of cute things and this had completely won he over. "You did all of this… for me?"

Bulma inched closer, "Why don't you like it?" She cooed looking at the decor of the room in awe.

Marron looked into the woman's azure eyes, "It's so pretty, like a princess' bedroom." She stated looking at the wonderful decor the room had to offer. It was so nice like a rose. "Even the bed is so nice."

Bulma smiled sitting down on the bed, "Come sit." She told the girl. "You know Marron, I had so much fun decorating this room! It was my dream room as a girl as well." She murmured looking around. Marron sat down next to her listening to the older azure-haired mother. "I really wanted a daughter who had such a girly perspective." Bulma laughed slightly jumping on the bed. "Decorating a room like this and sharing pretty things." She sighed leaning her head on Marron's shoulder. "Although I do love how Bulla is and never would I change her, however I've only given birth to two boys and a skater girl so a change would be a tad bit nice, I never got to experience a daughter who had such interests, of course I think Bulla is amazing at what she does, she's gotten so far in sports even beat some guys above her grade level." Bulma chuckled towards the end. "We should got shopping and watch movies together, maybe let Bulla in on the fun too, deal?" Bulma told Marron with a hug.

"Yes of course!" Marron cheered making Bulma hug her even tighter.

Sitting up Bulma looked at the girl, "Ah also, a gift." She handed her a box polished in wood. "Since you lost your house, you must have no shoes left." Bulma sighed holding on tightly to the shoe box. Marron looked at the mother with a sad nod. Marron smiled looking down. "I'm causing you so much trouble." Bulma began, "That I don't know what to do."

Marron looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "What trouble?" She told her smiling slipping on the tan flats which seem to glisten lightly under the florescent light. "Their very comfortable, I really like them." Marron told Bulma looking down to her feet. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You must be very tired, so I'll leave you here. Sleep well okay?" Bulma said with a lovely tone to her new friend. Trunks walked in setting down the last of her bags which caught Marron's attention. "Good night, Marron." Bulma smiled rubbing her shoulder before she got up and stopped at the door, "You sleep well too Trunks." She said patting his back before leaving.

"Good night." She stated following her out the door where Trunks had casually been leaning on for a while with a squint and folded arms. Marron could feel the awkward silence forge.

"You know, this was originally Mirai's room." Trunks began angrily, "But thanks to someone, Mirai's bed and desk are in _my_ room. Now my room's crammed up with his junk." Trunks hissed. Marron snatched her bags dragging them slowly away from him.

Biting her lip she looked at him, "I'm sorry." Marron sighed looking at the male in front of her avoiding awkward conversation.

Trunks paused looking at her, he seemed as if her were about to raise his tone but surprisingly it stayed the same. "If you're so sorry…" Trunks began with a tapping foot. "You'd stop it now, you've been an annoyance and a complete pest these past few days." Trunks continued grumbling in anger. "Basically, I'm telling you not to talk about this at school."

Marron looked over to him, "Talking?" Marron interjected. "Oh don't you worry about me talking." Marron stated. "If rumor goes around that I'm living with you, it'll be a bigger pain for me than for you." Marron murmured looking to the ground gripping the hot pink handle tightly.

Trunks chuckled a bit,"What do you mean living together." Trunks said silently, "It should be that you are living at my house." He continued receiving a glare from Marron. "I'm washing up first." He finally said turning towards the bathroom. Right after he left Marron was left expressionless and angry. So badly he wanted to beat him up.

Looking at her bed, Marron gripped the pink handle to her bags with a hiss. She glared at the pillow with fire in her eyes before she snatched it tightly, "You're dead." She murmured to herself referring to Trunks. "Dead, you're dead." She continued hissing.

_The blonde walked out of her bedroom with a loud whistle forcing him to turn around. She'd been dressed in tight black leather jumpsuit with her hair pulled tightly behind her. She tossed a pillow hitting the bridge of his nose forcing him to stumble behind her. Marron smirked evilly doing several flips towards him landing nose to nose in front of him. She took the pillows and looked at Trunks who began to fear the blue-eyed blonde. She jumped up smacking him with the pink pillows making the feathers spill out of the pillow sheets it led until the point where she had pushed his head against the wall creating a terrible nose bleed to the poor boy._

_"A-Ah look what you did!." He stammered wiping the trickling crimson liquid from his nose. Looking at the girl who smirked above him._

_"It's a shame." Marron began, "I hadn't planned on taking it this far." She sighed. Looking at him again she bit her lip and smiled, "However, there really is nothing I can do, either." She smirked at his vulnerable form. Biting her lip she inched closer making him press against the wall._

"You rascal! You horrible jerk!" Marron screamed, she had pretended her head rest was Trunks' face the entire time as she threw the pillow against the white wooden board angrily. Pink feathers fluttered in the sugary pink room. She dropped her pink pillows and hissed at the mattress, "For me, smart guys like you are the worst!" She piled up the pillow elbowing them down wishing that was him feeling the pain she felt. She laid down and saw someone inching closer to the door and shot up seeing thin with a towel around his neck leaning against her door, shaking his head. Quietly the blonde whispered "So embarrassing."

She got up after she left and shut the door behind her to the bathroom. She sat down quietly. She felt the blush creep across her face, "What to do…I'm sharing a toilet with him." Marron laughed the remembered that she was being crazy again. What was wrong with her? She quickly turned on the faucet making sure no one heard her. Although she was sure he heard since the room was right next door. "I can't even go because they might just hear." Marron whined embarrassingly.

She walked over to the sink quietly taking away Mirai's toothbrush and placing hers next to his. She had to admit she was weird but she didn't mind. She looked in the mirror, "Ah Marron," She began pointing at herself "Still haven't been able to get it together, what are you going to do?" She sighed ridiculing herself. "He said he doesn't like you…" Marron began telling herself. "He told you not to become a bother." She sighed shrugging as she looked in the mirror.

...

* * *

Morning

Everyone was at the breakfast table together. Bulla sat closely next to Marron eating her scrambled eggs while Mirai glared at the two sitting next to Trunks. Krillin, Vegeta and Bulma however did not take notice in the small rivalry the four have created. Marron and Trunks however, didn't even know or honestly care how it all began. Fiddling her fork with the scrambled eggs her eyes shifted up and down from the food to the royal blue eyes before her which were to busy examine a news paper than her. He looked over and Marron quickly shifted from field of vision back down into her plate. _"I just can't believe that I'm eating with Trunks." _Marron didn't show it but she was beyond happy for this event to take place. _"Wait he's eating his bread with jam." _Marron began to observe his plate, "_So geniuses eat jam to…" _She examined the food. _"This is all too unreal, maybe it's all just a dream." _Marron began to think as she looked at Trunks.

Trunks looked up which once again made Marron look back down to her food again and quickly begin eating. _"He shouldn't be looking at me anymore…" _Marron thought chewing on the piece of pancake she started. Looking up she caught his royal blue eyes still examining her which forced to a loud fit of coughs that abrupt the table. "She's choking." Vegeta stated which made Bulma and Krillin shoot up to help the girl. Though Trunks looked back down to the paper as if nothing happened. Bulma quickly brought her a glass of water to drink from and Marron gladly accepted it.

Bulma was quick to worry and with concern in her blue eyes she asked, "Are you okay?" Bulma murmured patting her back. Marron still coughing nodded. Bulla looked at Marron worriedly and Mirai only rolled his eyes.

Although Mirai looked at the girl with a disappointing squint, "Dummy." Mirai murmured receiving a glare from Bulla who protectively defended her new housemate.

With her mouth dropped in shock Bulla looked at her twin, "No she isn't!" Bulla snapped which made Marron look at her in shock.

"Is to!" Mirai continued bickering with her younger twin.

Bulma grabbed both twins by the ear, "If both of you don't shut up this instant I will take away T.V privileges." Bulma snapped making both kids quiet down.

Krillin still worried rubbed Marron's back. "Are you okay Mar." Marron once again nodded reassuring her father she's fine.

Vegeta looked over to Krillin, "Baldy can you give me some more of that soup." He stated looking over at the pot. If this were a teenage Krillin he'd be severely pissed off by his rude ways but of course being friends with the man he knew he really never had much manners to begin with. Bulma slapped his shoulder angrily then looked over to Krillin.

After telling her youngest to sit down Bulma cleared her throat, "I heard you're doing really well, lots of new costumers." Bulma stated as she dug her spoon into the delicious soup.

Bringing his head up to what Bulma said Krillin prepared to answer, "Lot's of regulars too, place is doing great." Krillin answered smiling.

Bulma smiled, "Ah yes, but starting tomorrow, sleep more. You go out late." Bulma chirped concerned of the man's well-being.

Trunks finished up his drink and looked over to Krillin, "Thank you for the meal, I'll be leaving first." He stated smiling as he got up from his seat. Krillin returned a small smile before Bulma started talking.

Bulma looked over to her lavender-haired son, "You can't leave already, you have to go with Marron." Bulma snapped at her son. Trunks although ignored his mother and continued his way out, "Hey she doesn't even know the way!" Bulma shrieked behind him. Bulla held back a laugh as Mirai got up saying I'm going too! and Bulma had practically forced him down to finish his meal. "Marron hurry and go!" She stated pointing at the door.

Marron nodded getting up from her seat she ran out the door shouting her goodbyes. She had practically done a goose chase before arriving where Trunks was who was presumably walking fast to avoid the blonde. Nearly tripping down the stairs she arrived next to him holding on to his arm which thankfully avoided her from falling "Hey why did you stop?" Marron asked. He did stop right when he saw her trip too.

"It's just for today." He said monotonously. "Only today and I'm going to school with you, if anyone sees…it will become an annoyance for you and I both." Marron arched a lip as she stared him up and down giving and okay. "Don't start any rumors." Trunks warned.

Marron turned around sharply glaring at him with daggers, "I won't." She hissed feeling her pig-tails tighten.

Expressionless he looked at her,"Don't act like you know me when we get to school." Trunks continued with his warnings.

Marron stomped her foot on the ground yelling out, "I will not, I'm telling you!"

The last thing he told her really got her blood boiling to the point where she was about to knock him across the head. "Stay behind me when we walk, and not too close either."

"Horrible Jerk." Marron uttered, "To say I liked this jerk for three years…what a waste of tears." Marron snapped which quickly made her follow behind him kicking the air angrily. On purpose Trunks stopped in the center of the walkway making Marron hit her head against his back. Trunks fixed his book back sleeve.

"Why are you coming so slow." He stated with his hands stuffed in his pocket looking into her cerulean eyes.

Marron stood upright glaring at him, "That is none of your business." She snapped holding tightly her book bag strap. "What…" Marron began to soften up her shoulder as his eyes began to burn into her. "Why are you waiting, when you told me to walk behind you?" Marron asked.

Trunks looked out into the road, "Waiting you say." He said softer than his other remarks, "You go ahead of me then." He stated.

Marron raised an eyebrow, "Wha…Ah why should I?" Marron whined, "Why do you keep changing from one thing to another!" She continued angrily.

Trunks looked her up and down, "You're short." Marron jumped back a little and really did see a height difference she was a short five-four while he probably stood around six feet, maybe even more. "Isn't it hard for you to follow me?" Trunks asked, "I mean don't you go into class complaining you missed school because you lost me, and you go in front. I'll watch from behind." Marron grit her teeth stumbling angry in front. Trunks was about to continue but in the bushes his eyes caught attention of a man in a shady looking trench coat. Trunks only watched him fade into the shadows later on.

* * *

Class: Morning

Marron walked in seeing Erasa styling Pan's hair. The school wonders why the kids in Class F fail. Everyone slacks off. No one seemed to care that Erasa had set up a hair salon business within the school styling close friends hair and cutting it too. Although who was she to judge when she as well does the same almost everyday. Marron walked in angrily taking a seat which made Erasa do a double take. Easily slumped down into her seat she opened up a book

"Why so bloated Mar? Erasa asked looking over to her friend who seemed less bubbly than usual. She seemed a bit abrasive actually.

Marron looked up and turned to Erasa, "Where is testing being held this time?" Marron asked flipping through her text-book.

Erasa froze and looked once again towards Marron, "Why would we know?" Pan had an annoyed expression painted on her face.

Pan sat up quickly interjecting into the conversation, "Can you not say we?" Pan stated roughly with her arms crossed.

The sea-green eyes of Erasa's flew open in surprise nearly dropping the curling iron she had now been using. Leaning forward to where Pan was she said, "Do you know?" The surprise and shock in Pan's voice was beyond a new level.

Pan bit her lip and looked back down to her lap, "I-I don't know honestly." she murmured and proceeded with Erasa hitting her with a brush softly with and gave her a rough push.

Marron leaned both her hands on the her desk and the one behind her, whipping her head to the right with a squint in her eyes she stated, "Don't you worry," Marron began, "I'll work really hard, to restore our lost pride." Marron stated making a fist with her hand. Marron turned around and continued to study, although if she were being honest...she ahd no idea where to begin.

Erasa looked down to Pan's phone, "You're looking up the word Pride aren't you?" The blonde asked. Pan nodded silently typing in her phone. "Alright let's see what it says." Erasa said looking closer into Pan's phone. That's when Goten's gang slowly walked in trying to look thuggish though Uub had tripped a little. They all seemed to have practiced their little hair brush choreography still no one understood how Marron couldn't see the struggle Goten made to impress her.

With a little giddy smile Goten sat in front of Marron, "Marron!" He said giving her a toothy smile, "Good Morning." He continued on with his little cooing voice. Erasa tapped on his desk forcing Goten to look at her.

"Hey Goten, let's say Hi, too." The sea-green eyed girl stated, although Goten swatted his hand at her telling her to go away.

Marro didn't seem to take notice that Goten was sitting in front of her, "Did you sleep well last night? How is it?" Goten asked several times trying to get an answer from his 'beloved'. "It was at your dad's friend's house right?" Marron looked up meeting two onyx eyes which had surprised her.

She gave an awkward smile, "It's good..." She stated.

Goten's eyes flew open in surprise, "Oh...where is it?" the raven-haired boy asked. Marron once again was at a loss for words with her eyes shifting left to right. "Is it far?" Goten continued berating her with questions. Marron quickly shook her head no.

"On the subway, it was two... or three stops away?" Marron lied flipping through her papers of her journal, she was trying her best to keep her promise with Trunks.

Goten slammed his hands on the desk, "All Right!" Goten stated, "Later when school ends let's go together!" Marron looked up from her journal at what he just said. Her heart dropped to her feet from cerulean eyes grew smaller and smaller as she looked at her friend with the word 'no' lingering on her lips.

"Why?" Marron managed to get out.

Goten sat up, "I mean if a guy, doesn't know where his girl lives, would it even make sense?" He asked which made Marron playfully push him with her textbook and receiving a smack across the head thanks to Erasa's sturdy hand. "Ah, is that a hand or a foot!" Goten shouted at the blonde.

Erasa put on a fake smile and looked at the boy, "Why, do you want my big foot to hit you too?" Erasa said sarcastically smiling painfully. She quickly went up and kicked the foot of the chair ready to get into a fight with her but all he did was resist her by grabbing her arms tightly. There was a loud slam on the door and there stood Videl with arms crossed. She couldn't believe her children were acting like animals.

Once everyone looked at her she yelled out, "Stop!" Everyone began to scatter around the classroom trying to get into their designated seats. Videl walked to Erasa, "Erasa, again!" Videl began, "I told you to do your hair at home, did I not?" Videl said loudly. "Is this school or a hair salon." She shouted out roughly.

Erasa looked at her teacher then back to her things, "Teacher, I'm sorry." Videl began to call out every object the girl had brought, dryers, pins, curling irons. Erasa quickly covered some of the objects for her not to call out.

Videl raised a brow looking at her student, "My, my you seem to have it all, don't you?" Videl asked, she looked around, "What about your books?"

Erasa quickly answered, "They are all in my locker miss." which received a eye-roll from Videl, "I'm sorry, I won't bring it again. " She said looking down in shame. Videl looked over to Pan whom had rollers in her hair as well.

Videl pointed at Pan's hair, "Did you just cut this?" She asked seeming a tad bit menacing. Erasa nodded pointing out how and where she cut it and the amount that she cut off. Videl sat down where Pan was sitting. "Here, do something for this area right here." Videl stated smiling with her long black hair let loose. Everyone seemed to become less tense at the moment since the teacher seemed to relax.

Erasa giggled running her fingers through her teachers hair, "Wow, teacher! You are a half-natural curl." Erasa stated admiring her jet black hair. Videl's eyes widened, how did she know? She had even straightened it with a half magic perm. "Ah but teacher, if you look at this side you can tell." Erasa stated at the curly hair on the side. "You see it's slightly curled, the solution is that in the morning wash your hair, and right there. Tousle it and bring it to the side like this." Erasa told Videl showing her where to wash her hair and guiding her hair side to side.

Little did they know Principal Frieza stood at the door more shocked than ever when he saw what was going on in Class F. "Ms. Satan!" It was a scream that could shake up and entire school nerve-wrecking to the core, Videl was going to get it now.

* * *

School: Night

Marron sat expressionless flipping through pages of her work with Goten and his gang waiting for Marron to finish to safely take her home. Marron could feel her eyebrows knitting closer and closer together as she flipped through the book, why didn't any of this junk make sense! She had felt the stress and sadness begin to take over being replaced by her usual bright bubble. The sound of pages being flipped increased every five seconds over the frustration that Marron had. The poor girl didn't understand anything. The papers of the workbook turned out dented from Marron's harsh flipping. Laying her head helplessly on the book she wanted to sob, "I can't even tell what I don't know."

...

Marron tiptoed through the archway into the special study room for those one-hundred students. The last thing she wanted to do was seem creepy so occasionally the blonde turned around using her phone. Peeking through the door she watched the students, _"Wow this study room is really nice. With good air conditioning too." _she looked over to the desk, _"Soundproof walls and everyone has a computer, It's really nice." _Marron looked around for Trunks who she would be sure would be here, and there he was in that same book unfazed completely by anything. She looked at the book which was a fiction novel. _"He's not even going to study right." _She thought watching his calm form

"Trunks," A girl called out behind him, "Trunks." she continued. Kneeling down she showed something in his journal. Immediately Marron felt rage bubbling inside of her. The girl watched as he solved the problem and returned the notebook back to her with no expression on his face. _"Jeez is he always so calm like that?"_

Marron clicked her tongue, "What's with this flirting?" She watched her go back to her seat smiling giddily for some reason it bugged Marron. "Must be nice." Marron sighed, "She's pretty and smart..." Marron looked over to the curly short-haired girl who she not only a few minutes ago was raging at. Marron sighed making her way to the empty cafeteria. She sat on a table looking down on the floor. She looked over to the chart Trunks had so blatantly pointed out she was stupid at. She looked at the 100-student list then to the chart. From the Purple, to blue, green then yellow, orange and then to the best of the best the red. Trunks name written in bold on the red since he was the one that scored so perfectly. "Three steps." Marron sighed tapping her fingers against the white board. "Is it that far?" Marron continued, "It is far. " Marron groaned.

Sitting on a blue couch looking down to the floor sadly. She looked over to the side where she met two royal blue eyes and they met hers. Marron sat up only looking at him before he broke the glare and walked over to her. "Are you a girl?" He asked which made Marron feel a tad bit offended.

"Yeah I am." Marron began confident of herself, "Why are you scared?" She said with pride laced in her voice. "If you are going to carry me, you'll need to gain some strength." Trunks looked down then drank his drink as if her weren't listening. Marron gave him a side glare and looked back down to her feet. "The study room was nice." She stated trying to continue with their somewhat awkward conversation. "Giving all of you computers and sound proof walls." Marron mused, "It's not fair."

Trunks looked over to her, "Even if you say that, it doesn't sound right." Marron knitted her brows, "It sounds more like whining." Trunks told her. He was about to walk out but he paused to look over at her, "Aren't you going home?" He inquired roughly.

"What." Marron stated quickly getting on her feet, "Are you saying we can go together." She continued bringing her hands together with hope. Running down the stairs came Goten calling out her name. Why now, why him, it wasn't fair! Trunks didn't even answer he simply sucked in his breath and walked away. "Wait!" She called out before he reached the door, he turned around completely annoyed by this girl. She mouthed out she'll trick him and go with him. He ignored her turning around

"Were you here? I was looking for you for a long time." Goten said as Marron searched for Trunks. Goten met her field of vision and saw the lavender-haired boy. He nearly dropped all the bags to beat that boy up again. "Did he say anything to you?" Goten asked worriedly.

Marron looked over to Goten, "Huh, no." Marron answered she looked at Goten's shoulder, "Hey give me my backpack please." She said which made Goten gold it even tighter.

"No, it's okay." Goten began, "Guys are supposed to carry this stuff." He said holding the bag. "Let's go!" He stated taking the bags towards they exit. Marron stood shocked what to do.

...

The subway was a hot, sweaty mess. Marron felt as if she'd been squished to the wall. It wasn't fair. Two girls got up making their way to the front which made Gote grab her shoulders and sit her down on the subway seat. "Here let's sit." He told her. Shuffling in his bag for something her looked over to Marron asking, "Are you hungry?" Goten looked over to her, "Should we get off and eat something..." He counted carefully his money. "Okay let's eat then." Goten continued the boy didn't notice Marron didn't pay attention to him.

"I'm getting off soon." Marron murmured trying to get her back which Goten held on to tightly saying it's ok. She didn't hate Goten, no in fact she loved him, but If she breaks her little deal with Trunks he wouldn't speak to her for who knows how long. He will probably detest her his whole life."Give it, it looks weird." She said, it did look weird he was wearing two book bags one from the front and the other from the back. Marron opened her eyes when she got hold of her bag running towards the exit, "I have to get off here!" She shouted behind her hoping Goten could understand. ,She looked over to Goten repeating sorry over and over as he looked at her on the other side. She felt really bad, she had every right too.

* * *

Briefs house.

Bulma had expertly catered a glass tray full of bowls full of different fruits of all sorts. She was quite proud of this creation too. She handed both Mirai and Trunks a bowl for they were in a long reading session and handed Bulla a bowl full of trail mix since she said herself she never liked out sweet fruits were. Bulma looked at her eldest son who was once again concentrated in his reading, "Why didn't you come home together?" Bulma asked.

Trunks continued chewing on his grape, "She should come." He stated concentrated on his reading. Bulma buried her brows.

"It's a strange route." Bulma snapped, "Hey and..., really weird people have gone around the neighborhood." She continued remembering when she saw some strange men in trench coats strolling around.

Mirai paused from his reading to say something that received another knock across the head by Bulma, "Marron's the weirdest."

Bulla looked over to her twin, "Keep it up brother, you'll get a dent on your skull if you keep it up." Bulla laughed flipping through her manga as Bulma chased Mirai throughout the house trying to punish her son for his despicable behavior.

Trunks however was actually feeling a bit anxious. Looking outside then back inside again constantly. Then he remembered earlier this morning when he spotted a strange man in the bushed watching Him and Marron argue. He seemed very suspicious as the way he was looking at her especially. Trunks carefully measured his choices if he went to get her it would be one less conversation gone awry with his mother although if he did go, Marron would think he had a soft side. Rubbing the palm of his hands with his index fingers he glared blankly at the road. "Ah, so bothersome." He groaned getting up from the porch steps and began to search for the blonde.

Little did Marron know she'd been followed by the strange coat man who was hiding in the alleyways to jump at her. He hid behind a tube and re-appeared once again. Marron stomped on the ground. "Cheap Bastard." She mumbled, "I told him to wait and he just left. I even took a taxi and went back!" She groaned madly. "Ah I should have just ridden the taxi and gone home." Marron continued angry at not only Trunks but herself. "I'm all out of allowance money too." Marron continued with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Marron paused to look up at a man with a messy afro and shady sunglasses.

All he seem to wear was a trench coat, and he literally stepped in front of her not allowing her to pass. The man had a strange-looking mustache above his lip and he stood with his legs spread apart. Marron raised a brow as he approached her. The man smiling, took off his sunglasses. Marron knitted her brows as she wanted to walk away but it seemed he wasn't going to let her for every move she made he mimicked. The man unbuckled the rope around his waist holding the trench coat together. Holding on to either side. "Don't do it! Don't open it!" She shouted with one hand up. "Even if you open it I'm not going to look!" Marron continued. "I'm going to close my eyes." She told the man. "Pointless isn't it?" The man approached her and Marron began to scream flailing her arms repeating, "No don't touch me don't come near me!" and with one kick the flats Bulma gave her flew out of her foot and into the man's hands.

"Give it back, that's a present!" Marron shouted. The man began to run and Marron chased after him, those flats she had to get them back. "You're not even going to wear them give them back!" Marron continued screaming.

"Look at me then!" The man yelled out, "Then I'll give it to you!" He shouted running away from the girl.

Marron knitted her brows, "No I don't want to!" she complained. "Where are you going!"

"Ah come on, just once look at me, I beg of you." The man laughed slowing down his speed. "I'm begging you and d-don't close your eyes." He stammered, "It'll only be a second!" He screamed out behind her. "Please do it, I'll give the shoe back then!" He yelled.

Marron sighed, it's come to this hasn't it, "It's only a second right!?" She screamed out following the man.

The man looked back to her, "Yeah of course, only once." He smirked looking at her little form. Blonde pigtails flying about in a school uniform framed by a little baby face, just what he wanted.

Marron looked up, "Then you'll give back my shoe right?" The blonde screamed out.

"Yeah of course, what else am I going to do with a shoe?" The man stated holding up her shoe.

Marron swallowed hard, "FINE!" She yelled out behind him. The man froze looking at her smirking holding both flaps. "W-Wait a moment! I-I need to prepare myself." Marron stated bracing herself for the flashing. The man nodded looking at her. The man began to circle her as she began to bite her lip worrying scooting away from him. Marron bit her lip when he said time's over. Slowly he counted one, two...The second he got to three someone covered

Marron's eyes turning her all at first she could see what his shirt slowly her eyes moved up and felt his hand graced the back of her head. Her eyes met two royal blue ones, and quickly he shifted gaze to the man who had thought was flashing her. The mustache-faced man looked at the person and quickly closed the coat and everything was happening so fast for her one minute she was in his arms and the next he was chasing the man. Her head was spinning, her heart itself was pounding. He moved so quickly she couldn't tell if it was who she thought it was. She looked over to the running figure who chased the flasher.

_"Was that really Trunks..."_

* * *

**_Sorry for the Delay, I've been very busy this month so yeah... but hey here I am. I'd been working on Kiss The Rain because it's wrapping up soon, so I've been revising many chapters over and over. I wanted to make twins (Bulla and Mirai) instead of leaving it as one sibling, I can play around with it he he. For the people who've seen the show Eun-Jo is Bulla and Mirai. Hehe. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I'm wishing you all a happy new year! Love you all. And as always thank you for the Reviews lovelies!_**

**_Tiffany7898: Everyone has felt like Erasa, in fact I'm being her as I type this. Trust me this is only the beginning of Trunks' asshole-ynes (made up a word there) and Goten is a cute little stalker : hehe. Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_Brii-Chan14: I read this review and DIED. Oh my Gosh LOOOOL. RICK ROSS' TOENAIL OML BRII. Thanks For Reviewing! :) (Btw hope your dad gets better!)_**

**_CookieFlame: How coincidental something similar happen to me! My friend had been watching me and my friend had blackmailed me into watching it telling me "Oh trust me you won't be sorry." and I wasn't soo cute. Gahh I love this drama it was my first too he he. Kind of led me into my obsession with K-Dramas too. I had thought long and hard about the characters personalities and who would fit best into them and yeah thank you :) Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_Briana Breezy: *Sobs* I learnt from the best. Love you so much oh gosh okay, like you're amazing okaay. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_HerosReprise: Aw thank you, believe me when I say that Trunks will be very rude and cold hearted, Goten is adorable and clingy still it's cute, and to be honest I want friends like Erasa and Pan too. Yeah, especially Bulma the woman has a lot up her sleeve. *evil grin* hehe Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_Becca-VON-Infiniti: Oh yes definitely he is arrogant, he's probably going to be a bit bratty in the story too. Goten will most likely do anything for Marron during this point of the story, possibly there could be some feelings behind it. ;) Thank you so much, when I read this review I was on my way to school and I was so thrilled and it was before my winter break began. So Thank you so much, plus your wonderful writing and Reviews! Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

***EDIT* 12/28/13 I forgot to respond to one Review so here it is**

**MarronChestnut: So sorry, I was typing so fast I forgot to respond to your review ^_^ Yeah Trunks is a maaaajjooorrr jerk in this story Thank you so much for the feedback too. Thanks For Reviewing! :) and forgive me for not responding!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did (Especially that last scene.) Forgive me for not updating so quickly, and for those pesky grammar errors, I promise you I'm not lazy (;A;) As always thank you for reading, drop some constructive critic or some positive comments about what you like. Have a happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
